jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Enya the Hag
:The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Enya Geil". Enya Gail is one of Dio Brando's confidantes and the mother of J. Gail. The character is portrayed as an antagonist in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance/Personality Enya sports traditional robes and large, puffy white hair. She is also seldom, if ever, shown with teeth, and like her son, sports two right hands. When she masks herself as an innkeeper, she wraps a set of bandages around her left hand to prevent it from being seen as a right hand. Enya maintains the same twisted personality as her son, delighting in harming and murdering others and sending stand users to kill the Joestar group. She shares to her son a link which makes her receive the same damage he does, and it is through this link that she learns how her son was killed by Polnareff. Deeply loving her son, she flies into a rage enough to propel her to a speed at which she is able to keep up with a human adult, clearly above what her aging body should be able to do. She is also shown to believe in Dio, refusing to believe that he had abandoned her moments before her death due to one of his spores. Synopsis History Enya is mentioned to have bought five stand-creating Arrows from a nineteen year-old Diavolo and used one of them on Dio to produce his stand. Other Arrows were later passed down to individuals such as the Nijimura Family Patriarch and Yoshihiro Kira. Stardust Crusaders Enya is introduced as Dio's confidante, and confidently states that her son will finish off the Joestar group, while sending off seven stand users under her own command to defeat the group one at a time. However, all seven stand users fail and her son is killed, causing her to cry angrily and swear revenge on the group, while stating that serving Dio is the only purpose she has left. She then uses her stand to change the desert graveyard into a large town in Multan, Pakistan, using the people as puppets. When the Joestar group enter the town, Enya greets them and invites them to her hotel. However, she almost gives herself away when she calls Joseph Joestar by his last name on impulse, and is suspected by Jotaro Kujo. Hol Horse also arrives to greet her about the Joestar group but Enya, believing Horse to have betrayed her son, stabs him in the right arm to control it and Horse ends up shooting himself with The Emperor. Enya, upon hearing Jean Pierre Polnareff come downstairs, crouches over and pretends to have collapsed. However, Hol Horse reveals that he was actually alive and warns Polnareff about Enya's attack, forcing her to attempt to stab Polnareff with scissors and chase after him with her crowd of corpse puppets in a rage. She does, however, finally have one of her puppets stab his tongue and forces him to lick the toilet in the restroom where he barricaded himself. When Jotaro kicks the door in, Enya directs Jotaro to Polnareff's location in the bathroom, but makes the mistake of calling Jotaro by name, exposing her identity as another one of Dio's stand users. She then assaults Jotaro with her puppets, but Jotaro blasts them all away, only failing to prevent a baby's corpse from injuring his leg. Enya gloats over defeating Jotaro due to her stand's amorphism, but Jotaro threatens her to breath in. Enya does this, but realizes too late that Star Platinum has inhaled her stand, causing her to faint from asphyxiation. Enya is later brought along with the rest of the group, but is subsequently assassinated by Steely Dan, who activates the spore that Dio planted within her. Steel Ball Run Enya makes an appearance in Steel Ball Run as the fortune teller (correctly) informing Pocoloco that he will have great luck in the race. She may also have been referenced loosely as the rich eighty year-old wife of Diego Brando who was presumably poisoned to death six months after her marriage for her inheritance. Stand Despite her old age, Enya is capable of keeping up with a normal adult and even managed to have equal fight with Silver Chariot using only scissors. She uses her natural skill to allow her stand Justice to act. Justice is a stand that represents the Tarot Card Justice, which serves as a reminder that every action has its consequences and responsibilities. Enya represents this by her desire to kill everyone involved in her son's death in order to uphold Justice for him against his killers, showing that the decision to kill him held serious consequences for them. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Gallery Enya young OVA.jpg|Enya's younger form in the prequel OVA adaptation. Dioenyapart4.jpg|Enya with Dio as remembered by Jotaro in Part IV Trivia *Enya's tweaked English manga name "Enyaba" is quite possibly a mistranslation of エンヤ婆 (Enya ba), with 婆(ba) meanining elderly woman, grandmother or hag to name a few examples. *In the OVA her fight is different. She uses Justice to change her appearance to that of a young woman (which mighted been reference to Nena). Later she changes back to her old appearance and accompanies the group acting as a innocent old woman, but is discovered when Jotaro uses the cigarette trick he used on the Captain Tennille Imposter to discover her identity as a stand user. When defeated, the spore on her kills Enya on its own, as Steely Dan doesn´t appear. Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Antagonist